


Matchmaker

by Firelit_dreams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelit_dreams/pseuds/Firelit_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU, Brad plays matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaker

  
  
  
  
|    
  
---|---  
  
  
"Am I ever going to get to meet your new roommate?" Brad asked, leaning forward on the barstool so he could see Adam's reaction. He grinned when he saw the blush creeping up his friend's face as he handed the man at the register his change.

Adam followed the customer to the door, locking it behind him, before turning to Brad and tossing him a rag. "If you're going to be here, at least be useful and wipe down the tables."

"Fine," Brad said, sliding off the stool and starting to wipe down the counter he'd been sitting at. "But you know you can't distract me, right? You've had a new roommate for nearly two months now and I haven't met him."

Adam sighed as he went back behind the counter and began shutting down and cleaning the various equipment. He hadn't really believed he could distract Brad but it had been worth a shot. "Why do you want to meet him? You never wanted to meet my last roommate."

"Because you told me all about what an asshole Mark was," Brad pointed out as he made his way around the room wiping down tables. "On the other hand, you refuse to tell me anything about Tommy, other than his name."

"That's not" Adam began. Brad was right; he hadn't told him anything about Tommy. He still didn't want to but Brad is like a dog with a bone when he wants something. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

Brad's eyes narrowed as he watched Adam studiously not looking at him. He considered what to ask first. He had a lot of questions but also knew he'd get nowhere if he pushed too far, too fast. "What's his major?"

"Music theory."

"Is this his first year here?" Going with softball questions first would hopefully help him get the answers to his other questions.

"No, this is his third year too. He just lived in the dorms until this year."

"He have a girlfriend?"

"No." Adam answered after a short hesitation. He knew these questions weren't going to stay as easy as they started.

"Boyfriend?" Brad asked, raising one eyebrow.

"No." Adam turned his attention back the equipment he'd been cleaning, hoping Brad would take that as an end to the questioning.

"Is he cute?"

"I don't" Adam took a deep breath, "He's my roommate, Brad. Not a potential boyfriendfor either of us."

"So that's a yes on the cute question," Brad said grinning. "And why can't he be a potential boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Adam admitted. He might as well just get it over with. "He's cute. I'm also pretty sure he's straight. He's mentioned girlfriends anyway, and he's just really shy I think. He barely says anything."

Before Brad could respond there was a knock on the door. Adam looked up and his eyes widened, Brad smiled, he had a pretty good idea who the tiny blond outside the door must be. No wonder Adam didn't want to talk about him, from what Brad could see Tommy was exactly Adam's type.

"Not a word, Brad," Adam said, pleading evident in his voice. "Drop the subject, please."

Adam unlocked and pushed open the door, stepping aside to let Tommy pass him. "Hey, Tommy."

Tommy smiled at Adam and then his eyes flashed quickly over to Brad who was leaning on the counter and smirking. "Umm, my plans fell through so I thought I'd um, stop by and see if you needed a ride home."

"Oh, I" Adam said, looking toward Brad and then back to Tommy. Spending more time with Tommy would be great. He knew it was a crush and would never go anywhere but he hated passing up chances to be with him.

"We were going to a club," Brad said, stepping around the counter and moving closer to Tommy and Adam. "You can come with us if you want."

"Brad, I don't think Tommy" Adam said, he didn't want Tommy to feel pressured into going out with them. He already knew from talking to Tommy that he wasn't into the club scene.

"I don't want to be a third wheel," Tommy said, glancing between the other two men. "I can just go home and work on my paper or something."

"Third wheel?" Brad asked. "Oh! You think this was a date? No, no. We don't do that anymore. Just friends, we're actually meeting a bunch of people as soon as he's done closing up and gets ready."

"I don't" Tommy glanced back at Adam. He liked Adam, a lot. He wasn't sure how Adam felt about him though. They'd seem to get along really well but Adam was also always running out to meet his friends or whatever, and acting weird about him meeting them. "Do you mind?"

"No, of course not," Adam answered. "I would've invited you before but you said you weren't into clubbing and you had plans. But don't feel like you have to go. If it's not your thing"

"I want to go," Tommy said quickly, and then he glanced down at his jeans, t-shirt, and hoodie, then back at Brad. "Not sure Im really dressed for it though."

Brad took the few steps needed to reach Tommy and pulled the zipper down on the hoodie. "Lose this and you'll be fine."

"Brad, if you can just put the rest of those mugs away for me I'll go change and we can go," Adam said, waving his hand in the direction of the mugs stacked on the counter. He went into bathroom and leaned against the door and took a deep breath. Why did Tommy have to show up here on a night he was going out with Brad. He was perfectly happy with his unrequited crush on his roommate, but now that Brad had met him he could see the little matchmaker wheels turning his head already. Adam began pulling clothes out of his bag and changing out of his uniform. Now he could only hope that Tommy wasn't too offended so that he'd still have a roommate tomorrow.

Brad was stacking the clean mugs on the shelves and watching Tommy out of the corner of his eye. The boy was pretty, and Adam was right, definitely shy. He'd also noticed how Tommy looked at Adam, watched him, nearly as much as Adam watched him. They were both just too stupid to realize it was mutual. He was going to have to do something about that, and tonight was as good a time as any. Although he did have to consider that Adam thought he was straight. He should probably make sure that wasn't true first. "Tommy, I just realizedyou know we're going to a gay club, right? Well, mixed really but it's usually primarily gay."

"Oh yeah, I uh, figured that," Tommy answered, eyes still fixed on the bathroom door waiting for Adam to come out. "It's really not a problem."

"Great, I know Adam mentioned a girlfriend."

"I'm not with anyone now," Tommy answered then assured him, "But yeah, I've had girlfriends but I umm"

The bathroom door opened and Adam came out, ending their conversation. Brad didn't mind though because he had his answer even if Tommy didn't finish his thought. As for Tommy he was just relieved to not have to answer anymore of Brad's questions. He wasn't really the sharing type. Not with people he didn't know or wasn't comfortable with and he'd known Brad for all of twenty minutes.

"Thanks Brad," Adam said, when he saw the empty counter. "Tommy did you want to just leave your car here? I'll walk back with you in the morning to pick it up."

"Sure. Better than leaving it at the club."

**~~**  
Brad slid into the long booth next to Tommy and pushed a fresh bottle of beer in front of him, and took a sip of his own drink. They'd already been at the club for a couple hours already and Brad was fed up with trying to get Adam to make a move. Shy or not, Tommy was going to have to be the one to make the first move or Adam would just hold on to his 'he's straight' theory until it was too late. He'd already talked to Cassidy and Sutan who had agreed to keep Adam on the dance floor and away from the table while he talked to Tommy.

"Can we talk?"

"Oh yeah, sure," Tommy answered, turning his body slightly so he was facing Brad.

"I don't have the patience to play games and wait for Adam to get his head out of his ass so I'm just going to be blunt so you both don't destroy a good thing."

"Umm, okay," Tommy said hesitantly. "Is something wrong?" Tommy had the impression that Brad's default mode was blunt so he wasn't surprised that he was going to be that way now.

"Are you gay?"

"What?" Tommy asked eyes widening. "I'm notyou aren't reallyI mean I"

"For heaven's sake, this isn't about me," Brad said, "And I'm going to try not to be insulted by your reaction to the idea that this could be about me. Are you or aren't you into Adam?"

"Oh Adam," Tommy said, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Yeah, kinda. I mean, I've nevernot with a guy."

"But Adam makes you think you might want to?" Brad asked, glancing back over his shoulder to make sure the others will still successful in keeping Adam away.

"Yeah. Iyeah." Tommy admitted. He was pretty sure Brad knew or wouldnt be asking, so he saw no point in denying it.

"Great," Brad smiled widely at Tommy. "So why are you sitting here at the table by yourself instead of out there getting your man?"

"Umm, I can't", Tommy said, panic rising in his voice and his eyes widening. "Adam doesn'tAdam's not interested in me."

Brad's smile turned into laughter. "Oh he's so into you, you have no idea."

"No," Tommy argued. "He does everything he can to avoid being alone with me for too long. He really isn't"

"Because he thinks you're straight." Tommy raised an eyebrow and frowned at Brad. "Trust me, he's into you. But he's never going to make the first move. You're going to have to do it."

"I don't know if I" Tommy sighed and picked up his beer, even in the very short time he'd known Brad he could see that he wasn't going to let this go unless he did what he wanted. "What do you want me to do?"

**~~**

"You'll be fine," Brad said, taking the empty bottle from Tommy's hand and shoving him onto the dance floor.

"But I" his words were cut off as he got pulled further onto the packed floor. He moved slowly trying to spot Adam in the crowd. Brad was right, he could do this. He didn't have to actually do anything more than make Adam realize he was interested. Brad assured him that once Adam realized he wasn't completely straight and was into him that he'd take over and Tommy could relax. All he had to do was find him and dance with him andHe felt a hand grab him and pull him close.

"It's just me," Cassidy said, leaning close to Tommy. "You ready to do this?"

"No."

Cassidy laughed, "You'll be fine."

Tommy stumbled into Adam as Cassidy grabbed Sutan's hand and pulled him over to dance with him. Adam caught Tommy and helped him regain his balance. Bending closer to Tommy so that he could be heard over the music, he said, "I thought you didn't dance?"

"I don't," Tommy admitted, blushing. "But IBrad said you could teach me."

"You don't have to do this," Adam said, taking a step back, "Whatever Brad is up to, you don't have to go along with it. He thinks he knows things but he's not always right."

"I'm not going along with what he wants," Tommy argued. "Well, I am, I guess, but I want to. Unless he's wrong about you. Do you not want"

Adam took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This couldnt be happening. He grabbed Tommy's hand and pulled him off the dance floor and didn't stop walking, clutching Tommy's hand until they reached the hallway leading to the restrooms. It was as secluded and quiet as they were going to get without actually leaving the club. He was going to kill Brad for this. "What is it you want? What did he talk you into?"

Tommy leaned back against the wall, trying to ignore how close Adam was, and how angry he was. Maybe this had been a bad idea; maybe Brad had been wrong about Adam. "He didn't talk me into anything. Well, he convinced me I had to make the first move, but he didn't talk me into wanting to, just into having the balls to do something about it."

"But you're straight." Adam said, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"I never said that," Tommy pointed out, "And you never asked."

"You talked about girlfriends."

"Yeah, doesn't mean I've never been into a guy before," Tommy said quietly. "You're just the first one that I thought may be interested back."

"So you really want to learn to dance?" Adam asked, leaning closer.

"Umm, no not really," Tommy said, "I hate clubs and dancing. Brad just told me to do that so I'd get close and you'd be less likely to run away."

Adam smirked, "Okay, so no dancing, what did you want to do?"

"I was thinking something more like this," Tommy said, smiling softly, as he raised himself up on his toes so he could reach Adam's mouth and pressed his lips to his. The kiss was hesitant and soft at first, but quickly became more urgent as Adam took control of it.

"I'm okay with that, but maybe we could move it someplace quieter?" Adam asked, pulling back slightly, arms still wrapped around Tommy holding him close.

"Umm, yeah," Tommy agreed. "What about your friends?"

"Not a problem," Adam said, moving away and taking Tommy's hand and leading him toward the exit. "I'm sure Brad was gloating the second we left the dance floor."

**~~**

Brad turned back toward his friends after watching Adam and Tommy leave the club. "I told you it would work. Pay up."

"They could've at least mentioned they were leaving," Sutan pointed out, as he pushed money toward Brad.

"Like Adam didn't already know we'd know where he went when neither of them came back to the table," Cassidy said, also handing money to Brad and adding. "He's still going to be pissed at you though."

"Not if it works out," Brad said, shoving the money into his pocket. "If they fuck it up and they ended up stuck in an apartment for the next six months with someone he can't stand he'll be angry, but that won't happen because I'm always right."

The End


End file.
